


The Lonely Idol

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M, because if happyele won't give us reimei shit, gay ass reimei shit, i hc that kaname was pretty controlling over my boy og, i will write the reimei shit, when will the day come where i know how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: HiMERU sat there, alone, with only his bento box keeping him company, until another student approached him and easily abolishing all these walls that he had set up around himself.
Relationships: Kazehaya Tatsumi/OG Himeru, Kazehaya Tatsumi/OgMERU
Kudos: 12





	The Lonely Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh og tatsuhime is prtty swag
> 
> ogmeru: *has two lines in the games talking about his existence*  
> Me: omg I think I kin him
> 
> Um anyways I will use the name HiMERU for ogmeru in this, Kaname is Kaname. The HiMERU that's currently in the Bees. Just wanted to make sure okay bye I hope you like whatever this is

Another day halfway over, another lunch break that HiMERU really deserves after putting all of his effort into both his studies and his idol work. Being one of the top idols of Reimei Academy, he cannot afford to slack off. So he is glad he finally has some time to rest. Well, even then he doesn't get the relief he wishes for. Sitting there, all alone, silently eating the bento that his brother had prepared for him. It's not like he wants to be alone, he'd love to have some company, but he is not allowed to.

 _HiMERU should always be kind and friendly to those around him, but as of now, he's not supposed to have any close relationships or friendships._ That's what his brother always tells him. _HiMERU is a top tier idol, getting involved with other people unwisely could harm his reputation._

It really sucks, since HiMERU feels so incredibly lonely, but he knows Kana-chan only wants what's best for him. For the both of them. For _HiMERU_.

No one was around, so HiMERU felt like he was allowed to let out a soft sigh. Maybe he could ask Kaname for permission to befriend a fellow student? He doesn't quite see how a friendship could ruin his popularity that much... I mean, if they have a disagreement and start fighting, then yes, but HiMERU isn't a confrontational person and Kaname knows that. What is he so worried about, that he's barely allowed to talk to anyone, unless spoken to? But alas, he doesn't want to upset his brother, after everything he does from the back for his idol career to flourish...

"Hello there?"

Startled, HiMERU flinched and turned around to where that voice had just come from, right behind him.

He was met with someone from the same year as him, though he doesn't share a lot of classes with him. Kazehaya Tatsumi. Though his behavior during class wasn't quite noticeable, he always stood out with his two moles on his cheeks, below his vibrant violet and inviting eyes. But now they glared at him with an awkward, but still friendly expression. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

HiMERU feared speaking while in a disordered state of mind, always being disciplined for perfection. So he took a deep breath, trying to calm down quickly. "Do not worry about it. Is there anything you need from HiMERU?"

"Need?" Tatsumi repeated, "Oh, no, I simply wanted to talk to you. You always seem so lonely, so I figured I should reach out to you, HiMERU-san," when he said the other's name, he had such a kind and genuine smile on his face, that made HiMERU's heart skip a beat. And before he could collect himself, Tatsumi pointed towards the empty space on the bench beside him. "Would you mind if I sat down beside you?"

How cruel, to approach him just when he was complaining about his loneliness. Well, it wouldn't be cruel in the slightest if HiMERU was actually allowed to accept his offer...

"My name is-"

"Kazehaya Tatsumi. We share classes together," HiMERU interrupted him, smiling gently.

Tatsumi was stunned for a moment. "Oh, yes, ah... Fufu, I didn't expect a famous idol like you to remember me..."

"Of course HiMERU remembers the people around him." As he spoke, a sudden uneasy feeling overcame HiMERU.

He knew exactly he's not supposed to do this. But then again, he's always supposed to be friendly, and leave the best possible impression. If he were to just push Tatsumi away, that would not leave a good impression. Besides, it is about time that 'HiMERU' starts getting more social, now that his idol work is going great, right? Kaname always said that this is just the beginning phase for HiMERU. So... hopefully, his brother won't be too mad...

"And yes, of course you can sit down next to HiMERU," he then added, trying to seem as calm and collected as always as he was already having huge doubts and a guilty conscience. HiMERU patted the empty space next to him, as to invite Tatsumi, who then quickly sat down beside him. 

"Say, why is it that you're always alone when you're one of the top idols of this school? You needn't tell me of course, but I was just wondering. You seem so nice," spoke Tatsumi and HiMERU hesitated. He can't possibly answer truthfully; 'Because he has an overly controlling brother' doesn't sound like it'd leave the good impression that Kaname always talks about. So he had to whip out something quick.

He lowered his gaze, not feeling comfortable lying while keeping eye contact. "Ah, you know, HiMERU is just... rather insecure." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, it's kinda true, so maybe God will oversee this tiny sin.

Tatsumi quickly got his own head lower, to be on eye level with HiMERU again, looking at him intently. "I see... Would you rather have me leave then?" he asked, tilting his head with an understanding smile.

Well, now HiMERU is certainly in a pickle. The excuse he had in his head, for himself and his brother, was that it would be impolite to just shush him away. But now that Tatsumi has explicitly asked him if he should leave... His heart grew heavy as he was thinking that he would be betraying Kaname and everything he has done for him. But then again, he knows for certain that he isn't some tyrant, and that HiMERU also doesn't need to tell him that he was asked if he'd prefer to be alone in the first place. Maybe this is the chance he's waited for? This should be okay, right? But then why is his heart beating so fast?

"I wouldn't be offended or anything, if you're worried about that."

Shit. HiMERU's hesitation to answer the question probably made it sound like he wanted Tatsumi to leave but didn't want to sound mean. But this isn't it at all! Quick, he's gotta say something!

"I just approached you because I thought you were lonely, but if you prefer to be alo-" before Tatsumi could continue, HiMERU interrupted him, a huge smile across his face. Not even a fake one like he tends to put up a lot, a genuine, warm one, although there was still quite some anxiety in it.

"No, HiMERU would love for you to stay. He's very glad about your company, Tatsumi."

Now it was Tatsumi's turn to be surprised again. He hasn't ever really interacted with HiMERU before, but from just observing how he treats the people around him, he's noticed he only refers to everyone besides teachers with their last names, no honorific, not anything, no matter how close they may seem to each other. So it was baffling that HiMERU used his first name, especially considering they hadn't even exchanged a word before.

It made him smile ever so slightly, feeling kind of special, almost privileged to be the only one he knows that is referred to by his first name... "I'm glad..." he whispered, and they continued some small talk. Tatsumi could easily tell that HiMERU looked somewhat on edge during their conversation, but he really to genuinely enjoy it.

And so, they continued meeting the following days. Kaname also allowed him to spend time with Tatsumi, as he didn't seem sketchy in the slightest. However, their relationship should stay shallow, he shouldn't trust him too much, and not tell him anything about himself, not be emotionally depended. HiMERU is incredibly happy about that. And though he tried to follow his brother's rules, eventually...

"HiMERU-san, I'm really glad I talked to you that day. I was unsure whether you'd even want me around, since you're so popular and all... But you're such a pleasant person to be around."

"HiMERU is glad you think so... and that you approached him, as well. HiMERU would have never have been able to be the one to start a conversation..."

The atmosphere around them was so light and lovely, as the bench they had first met on and has now become their hanging out spot. That very bench in the school's courtyard felt more like home to HiMERU than his actual home. Despite him being a bit limited in what he can speak to Tatsumi about, with him he feels really free for the first time. They can talk hours on end, from trivial stuff, to their interests, families, even their beliefs regarding the school's system. Turns out they share more in common than they would have ever guessed.

"Um... HiM... HiMERU-san?"

HiMERU met Tatsumi's eyes that stared through him nervously. That tone in his voice also seemed atypically anxious. He never seems shy or anything like that, although he is reserved and sometimes cautious, he normally never seems to have trouble talking.

"Yes, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi's eyes silently shifted from meeting HiMERU's gaze to the ground, then back to HiMERU, then back to the ground. His lips trembled ever so slightly, as he was unable to choose whether to keep eye contact or not. Eventually, he just opted for closing his eyes, and he took a deep breath, while HiMERU was patiently waiting for him to speak. Finally he did. "HiMERU-san, I think I... I like you..."

By now Tatsumi has gotten used to the things he says baffling HiMERU, but now the blue-haired idol just looked absolutely dumbfounded. A love confession?! Oh god, he's not allowed to be in relationships! Kaname okayed their friendship, but actual _relationships_ have the potential to absolutely crush an idols carrier if they go wrong!

He, he can't possibly-! Even though he...

Even though he, what...? What does he actually want? For himself, not for HiMERU. He... he has to admit, he has fallen in love with Tatsumi as well. He'd love to be with him... Tatsumi has made him feel greater than any other person he's ever met, to him he was like an angel descending from heaven to check on his lonely soul.

But HiMERU always pushed these desires he had for love aside, down into the dark corners of his mind, so wouldn't have to think about it. After all, he's not allowed to date, and he probably won't be for as long as he's in school. Kaname only wants the best for him, and he knows that, but...

But is 'the best' really him having to reject a love confession from someone he loves back? He couldn't possibly even bring these words out. But he's terrified of how Kaname would react if he were to find out... He doesn't want to betray his beloved brother who's done everything for him...

Everything but listening to his brother's needs...

As HiMERU was getting lost in his head, he caught a glimpse of Tatsumi's aghast face. HiMERU hadn't even noticed he began trembling, and sweating. Of course, this kind of reaction would seem like a horrible rejection, right? But that's not the reason why he isn't responding. He needs to say something, but then again, there's this voice in his head that's telling him that it's perfect that way. But it isn't. It just isn't.

"T-Tatsumi... Listen, I... I-I mean... H-HiMERU... ah..." Although inside of his head there were several speeches going on, not a coherent sentence just possibly come out of HiMERU's mouth. He buried his face in his hands.

Although his eyebrows were contorted into a sad expression, Tatsumi still kept his signature compassionate smile. "What is it, HiMERU-san? I... I apologize if this overwhelmed you..."

After a few moments of deep breaths, HiMERU finally removed the hands from his face, meeting the other's gaze again, with a face that somehow seemed to express every emotion possible, it was unreadable for Tatsumi. After gulping, he finally said, "HiMERU isn't allowed to have relationships..."

Before his reply could truly sink in and before a disappointed frown could form onto Tatsumi's lips, HiMERU quickly pressed his against them. It was an incredibly short and quick kiss, it was over before Tatsumi even realized what was going on. It was just to quickly show Tatsumi that this wasn't a rejection.

"HiMERU isn't allowed to have relationships, but 'I' love you, too... So this is going to have to stay a secret, alright? Can I trust you?"

"A-Ah..." their friendship really was just a back and forth of flustering each other. "O-Of course...! Uh, is... is this really alright? I-I don't want to get you into any trouble or any-"

Again, Tatsumi was silenced by HiMERU kissing him. This time, it was way longer. It was just their lips pressed together, they wouldn't dare going any farther, but it was already such an intimate moment for them. HiMERU's fears and guilt regarding his brother quickly vanished thanks to the sweet taste of Tatsumi's lips. This is his true happiness. He's felt it for the first time. He moved closer, and Tatsumi pulled him into a hug, still not parting.

HiMERU heard Tatsumi's heart beat like crazy, and he figured that his heart, too, must be racing. After they both seemed to be at their limit, the needed to catch some air.

Tatsumi couldn't keep his gaze away from HiMERU's beautiful, golden eyes. "HiMERU-san... I love you... I-I'm honestly at a loss for words... I'm just so incredibly happy to be with you."

"The same goes for HiMERU," he replied, a smile adorning his face, and some tiny tears of joy forming in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> stan og tatsuhime even tho we know nothing about this character aside from cinnamon roll I will keep on writing stories with him he's my comfort character despite barely existing


End file.
